


Nip and Tuck

by Lacey5296



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bittybones universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, brassberry - Freeform, seriously i can only do fluff with bitty bones theyre too cute, some angst later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey5296/pseuds/Lacey5296
Summary: Being the bleeding heart that you are, when your friend tells you that a Brassberry Bitty has been waiting to be adopted for 6 months you swoop right in to adopt him. It’s the best descision of your life.





	1. Chapter 1

Ch 1  
“Wait, he’s been there for six months?” You asked your friend Susan as you refilled her wine glass. She was just starting to pass from tipsy to drunk and was gushing about a bitty that wasn’t being adopted at the bitty shop she worked at. 

“Yeah,” she drawled before letting out a tiny belch. “I know brassberries are hard to adopt out, but everyone avoids him like the plague. It’s soooooo sad.” 

She took the glass from you, and you we’re starting to question whether or not you should have given it to her. You take a small sip of your own glass, your heart bleeding for the bitty. You were considering adopting one yourself since Susan talked about them all the time.   
...but a Brassberry? 

From your research you knew they were difficult to care for, having a meat only diet for one, and their tendency to bite and act out if not properly cared for. Would you be able to care for the little guy?

With a surge of determination you downed your glass, feeling it instantly rush to your head. Sure you were a lightweight, but you and Susan had been drinking and talking for a while now. 

You set your glass down with a louder clink of glass then you intended. “Fuck it!” You declared, interrupting Susan’s rant about the bitty biting almost half of the staff. 

“W-whaa?” She slurred a little surprised at the sudden outburst. 

You weren’t one for being loud, so it startled her more than you thought and you barely caught her glass as the blonde tumbled from the couch onto the floor. 

You burst out laughing, the wine shutting down your filter. God you knew Susan was clumsy, even more so when drunk, but your sides were splitting. Another round of laughter bubbles up when the woman practically jumped up, hair akimbo and eyes wild. 

“Sorry, sorry,” you wheezed as you calmed down. 

Susan pouted as she finished off her glass, eyes slightly glazing over. You could tell she was about to pass out. You were pretty close behind her to be honest. It was like you were mentally wading through a cloud. However, a silver-lining kept you conscious. 

“You...you work tomorrow right?” You asked with a shake of your head in an attempt to somehow clear it. The world instead tilted and you blinked several times as it wobbled then settled. 

Susan closed her eyes and let out a long and loud groan. Her head flopped to the side onto an awaiting pillow. “Don’t remind me.” She let out a long breath and mumbled, “at least it's not until the afternoon…” 

Her head lolled over and she peered up at you, suspicion in her eyes. “Wait, why-why do you wanna know?”

You shrug and grin back. 

“Nooooo...I don’t like that look. You only cause trouble when you have that look.”

“What look?” You say playing dumb. You enjoyed her suffering.

“That one,” she groaned again, clumsily slapping her hand against your face. 

You grunt at the impact, but just laugh at her pain. If she wasn’t as drunk as she was right now she would have caught onto your plan already. If you were going to do what you were planning on doing, then you might as well get a discount out of it. 

Susan was quickly long gone, and there was no way you were going to make it to your room. So you popped two tylenol in your mouth and washed them down with a swig of water before curling up on the remainder of the couch and joined Susan in dreamland. 

••••

You woke abruptly from scattered dreams when a hand slapped you in the face, catching you right over the bridge of your nose. Hissing out a curse you lurched upward. You cursed again as the world spun ever so slightly. 

Susan was in worse shape, looking green and clutching her head. You muttered more curses under your breath as you pulled a trash can over to her and fetched more water and crackers. 

By noon both of you felt alive and human. A good meal, medicine, and showering revived both of you. Susan griped more and more as it got closer to two and you both piled into your car as you drove her to her job. 

“I know what you’re up to.” Susan glared at you as you got closer to the shop.

“I have no idea what you mean,” you tried and failed to keep a straight face. 

You couldn’t hide how excited you were. Sure it was going to be a challenge, but if that meant getting a companion out of a shitty situation, then it was a win-win in your book. 

Susan smiled and chuckled at you. “Your bleeding heart is going to get you in trouble one day.”

“Hasn’t it already? Since I’m stuck with your drunk ass every week.”

She smacked you and you laughed as she pretended to pout. She finally laughed along as you pulled into a parking lot. 

“I’m going to go clock in then I’ll come help you out babe.”

“Sure thing sugar.”

You waited a moment and just basked in the excitement. You were finally doing it. No more nervous what ifs keeping you awake as you mulled over every detail. You were here. You just go inside and adopt your new companion and then pamper him for the rest of his life. Easy-peasy.

You just have to go inside...

Let go of the steering wheel. Walk inside. 

Go inside! 

You let out a breath and dredge up the determined feeling of yesterday. “Fucking do it!” You scream and grab your purse and keys. 

On autopilot you get out of your and walk up to the automatic doors. Once inside you let out a breath and look around the adoption center. It was bright and colorful and it made your eyes hurt.

You looked around, there were shelves of care items and clothing, food, medicine. Then further down there were the holding pens, with people milling around, some cooing or interacting with the bitties. It was nice seeing the little monsters in person. 

Your mind supplied you with each type as you looked them over. Sansy, Edgy, Grillbitty, Boss, Blueberry, Papy, Alphys, Undyne, Muffet, Lil’Bro, they had so many different types it made your head spin. 

You then spotted the Brassberry. Susan wasn’t kidding when she said people were avoiding him. There was a clear circumference in front of his holding pen. He starred dejected down at the ground, muzzle strapped to his face. Your heart lurched at the sight and before you could process it your feet were moving and you were in front of his pen. You didn’t say anything at first, nerves taking over. 

You steeled yourself and reached out and tapped very softly on the plexiglass to get his attention. 

The bitty startled and looked up, surprise clear on his face. You waved and smiled kindly at him, eyes crinkling in the corner. “Hi.” You speak softly, as to not scare him. 

The little bitty blinked then pointed at himself. You couldn’t help but laugh lightly. “Yeah, I’m talking to you little guy. Oh my, now I’m simply being rude. I haven’t introduced myself.” You introduce yourself, smile predominant on your face as you see his dejected look change into delight. 

“Do you have a name, or something you like to be called?” You ask. 

The bitty looks down and lets out a quiet, but deep voiced, “no.”

“Well it might take some time, but I think we can find something you like.” He once again blinked owlishly at you. 

“W-wait...do...do you mean that you..?” The questioned never finished, but you nodded. 

You felt your determination solidify in your chest. It filled your very soul and moved you to make sure that this bitty got every ounce of love he deserved. 

“You see, I’m a very lonely person and I came here today looking for the perfect companion, and I know without a doubt that it could be you. That is, if you want.”  
You didn’t want to force it on him. It was his choice after all. 

The little bitty started crying, green magic filled tears poured from his sockets and his eyelights wavered, looking like rippling pools of water. Your heart felt as if it was ripping apart and you moved forward and opened your arms. “Would it be okay if I picked you up?”

The bitty hiccuped and nodded, making a desperate grabbing motion towards you. Trying not to rush too much you quickly dip down into his pen and scoop him up from under his armpits. Instantly he dug his sharp clawed phalanges into your shirt and the cool leather of his muzzle brushed against your neck as he buried himself there. 

You made comforting cooing noises and began to instinctually rocking back and forth while rubbing his back. Well it was too late now. He was your baby now. People would have to pry him from your cold dead fingers to get him away from you. 

Despite being the size of a toddler the little Brassbitty barely weighted ten pounds. You weren’t sure if it was because he was underweight, or if that’s just how the skeleton bitties were. 

As he began to calm down you kept stroking and patting his back and the back of his skull. When his breathing evened out you patted his back with a motion of finality and asked, “Want to help pick out your clothes and furniture?” 

He sniffled and you felt him nod. You hummed in affirmation and moved towards the aisles that contained everything you would need. You found a handbasket and almost an hour later he had picked out several outfits and several items of furniture after a lot of general coaxing that it was all for him and that you wanted him to choose whatever he wanted. 

You had done your research and knew how expensive their items got. You had been planning for months and had saved up for this. However, you would sell your kidney for this little guy, if it meant that he got what he needed. 

You found Susan as you were adding calcium supplements and a variety of colored patches-sold specifically for Brassbitties head wounds-to your basket.   
“Hey girl. I see you found Jaws.”

You scowled at the nickname. It was tacky. 

“Okay, okay, not the best name,” she said appeasingly, noting your expression.

You laughed a bit, “ya think?” You adjusted your grip and motioned to the checkout with your head. “I think the little guy and I are ready to head home.”

The little bitty tightened his hold on you and seemed to perk up at the word home. He stared up at you with what looked like literal stars in his eyes. Goodness that was too adorable. 

“I got you,” Susan chirped and lead you over to her counter and quickly scanned everything, and brought out the adoption papers for you to sign. It was usually a longer process, but since Susan was a manager she was able to pull some strings. She even gave you the discount you were mainly teasing about, but were actually hoping for. 

“I hope you know how much I love you,” she sighed as she helped you load up your arms with bags. 

“I know,” you said. You did know. Susan meant the world to you. You knew the same was true for her as well. 

“One last thing,” Susan told you frowning. She pulled out a little dark green harness.   
You scowled at the thing. Hating the implementation behind it. 

“I know, I know,” Suan said practically reading your thoughts. “But it’s company policy, so he has to wear it.”

With a huff you tapped your bitty on the back, “Hey, Sweetie, think you can come down for just a minute so we can put this on ya and go home?” 

He clutched to you tighter before nodding. “Thank you, Sweetie.” You praised as he peeled himself off of you and allowed you to place him on the counter before helping him into the harness. 

He looked as uncomfortable as you felt about the whole thing, but was very eager to cling back to you once it clicked on. You held him close as you said farewell to Susan and left the store. 

You packed up your car and got into the driver's seat. Letting the bitty cling to you. Your mind was still brainstorming name ideas for the little guy. None were real winners yet. 

Clicking on your seatbelt and making sure it at least rested over him you held him close, reveling in the contact. It felt as if it were the most natural thing, to have him there with you. You felt as if your whole life you had been missing out and now you felt...whole? You didn’t know. You would have to think about it later. 

“Sweetie?” You inquired after starting the car and feeling him jump at the loud sound. 

“Y-yeah?” Oh boy he was trying to sound brave. You wanted to coo, and squeal over how cute it was. 

“We have one more stop before we can go home, is that okay with you?”

He trembled and clung to you tighter, “Wh-where are we going?”

“The store.” You answered honestly. “I have to make sure we have enough food for you.” 

His grip relaxed and you felt him nod. You patted his back in reassurance. “Okay. It won’t take long, then we can go home.” He nodded and you carefully backed out and took off to the store.

••••

The grocery store was uneventful. You got a few ingredients and essentials for you, then loaded up on lots of meat. Letting your bitty pick out several cuts himself. 

You got apprehensive looks when people spotted your bitty, but you just stared them down until they moved on. 

You didn’t know how people could live with their heads that far up their asses as to openly gawk. You hug the Brass-bitty closer as you push the cart along to the front of the store and check out. 

The hall from the car to your apartment was a bit difficult, as laden down by grocery bags as it were. The Bitty just clung to you like a Koala as you huffed and puffed your way to your apartment and keyed open the door, spilling into your home. 

More than a little out of breath you dragged the groceries and bags from the Bitty Center into the kitchen and practically collapsed against the front door once you returned to close it. Your Bitty perked up and carefully patted your cheek, “M...mama?”

Your heart practically melted hearing him. He was too cute! He already thought of you as his mother! You would squeal in excitement, but worried it would scare him. 

You caught your breath, and rubbed his back soothingly. “I’m ok baby, just a little tired.” 

You took a moment to regulate your breathing, all the while rubbing his back as he swiveled his head around and took in the small one bed one bath apartment. It was cosy, and your furniture finally all matched with warm red and brown coloring that matched the standard beige walls and brown carpet. 

Your living room had a love seat and arm chair facing a good sized tv on a media stand, a few red bookcases surrounding the media stand half full of books, movies, and a few videogames. Some little figurines your mother and grandmother had passed down to you placed in the empty places in the bookcase. 

Just behind the couches was a small, round, 4 person dark wooden table and matching chairs. The table sported a cute little red table cover. Beyond that the counter that separated the kitchen from the dining room where a red vase held a rainbow of daisies. 

A few framed photos from your life hung on the wall. You had finally brought it all together and you were rather proud of you little home. Proud of how far you had come. 

Breathing easy and happiness welling in you you stood up straight and pulled your new companion up a little higher and placed a chaste kiss on the back of his skull as he continued to survey the room. “Welcome home! You can use anything as long as you put it away. The kitchen is open whenever you are hungry, but if you need help getting anything don’t be afraid to ask. This is your home now, as long as you want it to be.”

He beamed at you, eye lights blown wide and shaped into stars, the muzzle straining against his wide, sharp toothed grin. “Home…” he let out in a near reverent breath. 

A small giggle escaped you. You placed another chaste kiss above his eyebrow ridge and turned to grab the bags. “Yes, home sweet home.”

••••

He still clung to you and watched as you put away the groceries, storing half of the meat cuts in the freezer for use later in the week. The rest of your fresh ingredients and snacks got sorted into the fridge and pantry. You talked to him and pointed out where everything was. 

He nodded along to everything, eyebrow ridge furrowed in concentration. He was too adorable. In the back of your mind you were still scheming names for him, but nothing seemed quite right. 

With the groceries put away you gather up the bags from the bitty center and headed into your bedroom. It was in a soft pastel blue theme. The light wooden bed sported pale blue sheets and a galaxy themed comforter. It was a little childish, but you liked keeping that part of you around. 

The light wooden furniture sported pale blue knitted pieces draped over the sides, and the curtains were a soft blue. The color helps you sleep at night, and reminded you of your childhood. It seemed a little embarrassing now that you had to share the space. 

Pushing past the raising heat in your face you placed all the bag on the bed and your Bitty just stared around the room with the same set of wonder. With a warmth that filled your chest you realized he was not going to judge you for your childish set up. 

“This is our bedroom. You have your own full bedroom set, which we can set up whenever you want. You even have your own bed, but you are always welcome to share with me if you want. I know Bitties need physical contact, so as long as you can put up with my snoring then it’s all good!” 

Your Bitty nodded eagerly and actually detached from you and two of you spent the next couple hours setting up all his stuff. It felt more and more like you were finally truly home. He seemed to think the same if that smile was anything to go by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start settling your new Brassy Bitty into your home, and the evening is going well, until...

“There we go! All set up!” You cheered standing up. It took a little over an hour but you got all of your little bitty’s stuff set up. The little bed, dresser and closet all set up in the little nook of space between your dresser and the wall. His clothes were in the wash, getting rid of the factory smell and stiff nature of the new clothes. 

He was still dressed in the plain white shirt and shorts from the bitty shop. They were well worn, a testament to his time there. It irked you. How uncomfortable they looked and how stripped of personality. 

You cheered up quickly knowing he had a full wardrobe in the wash and it would be soon that he was out of them and in some nice warm and toasty clothes. Spurred on you scooped up your baby and grabbed the little bean bag seat you had bought him and meandered into the living room. 

Setting him down you held out the bean bag chair “Now, would you help me find a good place to put this?”

He brightened, grin stretched wide under his muzzle. His eye light sparkled and a happy pine green flush of magic spread over his cheeks. He happily toddled off, arms full as he peered around for the perfect spot. 

After a few minutes, where you struggled to hold back some laughter at how adorable he was. He’d toddle around look at a spot, stare at it hard, before he shook his head and toddled off to a different area. This process continued until he plopped it between the love seat and arm chair. A little splash of green that you instantly loved. A piece of evidence of your growing family. 

With it in place he plopped face first onto the bag, making it let out a puff of air. This time you did laugh, a surprised giggle. He peered up at you from his sprawled position by your feet. His blush spread, as his smile dipped a bit in insecurity. He saw how happy you were so his smile came back full force and a small rumbling purr sounded from him. 

He fully sunk into the bag chair and you watched him for a few moments. The washer then sounded and you scuttled off to throw his clothes into the dryer on a low heat setting so they wouldn’t shrink. Once you started it you felt a little force plow into your legs. It was your Brassy. Hmmm… no still not good. 

“Awwww… sorry sweetie. I just needed to switch your clothes over so they get nice and dry for you.” You opened your arms and he motioned to be picked up. 

In your arms he buried himself in your neck. You rubbed his back and he rumbled again. A pleased sound. His muzzle was a little cold against your neck and he seemed to try and nip at the skin. 

“Woah,” you cooed. “Someone’s a little nippy!” 

He paused and something struck a chord in you. Nippy…

“Nip…” you whispered, testing the word on your tongue. 

His rumbling jumped tenfold. 

“Nip? Does that sound like a good name?”

He nuzzled you and you heard the soft, almost like muffled ceramic, sound of him nipping filled your ear. You laughed. You couldn’t agree more. The name just settled with you. It felt right. 

With that settled you place a kiss on his skull and walk to your kitchen as Nip rumbles happily against your neck, little arms wrapped around you. He holds on as you pull a nice cut of steak from the fridge and set about cutting it up into bite sized pieces. His rumbling increased ten-fold and you giggled openly. You gently poked his head, which he fully leaned into, and you felt his rumbling buzz against your skin as you pulled out a container of leftovers from earlier that week and popped it into the microwave for yourself. 

Nip made a grabbing motion towards his food. You laughed again, but gently bopped his nose on top of his muzzle. 

He snorted at the playful assult. “Mama…” he wined. 

“Dinner is eaten together. It’s what families do.” You amended his grumpiness with a chaste kiss on his skull. 

He grumbled for a few more moments until the microwave sounded and you pulled out the reheated pasta dish. Moving quickly to not burn yourself you took both plates and silverware to the kitchen table. You placed Nip on top of the table as you hadn’t thought about getting a highchair or booster seat for him. He stared and was salivating while looking at his bleeding steak. You laughed at his antics and passed him the perfectly sized fork for him. 

He stared disdainfully at it, as if questioning its existence. You stirred your dish to distribute the heat and let out a small breathy laugh. “Would you eat with a fork for me? I would appreciate you using good manners.” 

Nip looked unsure, but then nodded. “...i can do that, Mama.”

You smiled at him, “Thank you sweetie. I appreciate you doing this for me.”

He stabbed a piece and quickly moved it towards his face only to have it stop short against his muzzle. He growled at the food that was not in his mouth. 

You laughed, dropping your fork full of food back into the tupperware. Your sides were starting to hurt. “S-sweetie,” you reigned in your laughter. “You gotta take off your muzzle to eat.”

That pretty pine green flushed over his cheeks and started spreading up his skull. He grumbled and reached up and undid the straps. He gently set it aside, then tried again. It was actually rather terrifying how far his jaw unhinged, and how sharp his teeth were. As he happily shoved the steak into his mouth and chewed with a pleased hum your disturbance was gone. 

The two of you ate in relative silence. Nip’s happy chomping and purring at the food made you forget you were having left over pasta. It was still good, with you being a decent chef, but you wish you were as enamored as your new little bitty. 

The dryer sounded off right as you were finishing putting away dishes. A happy squeal echoed through your head and placed the last dish away before scooping Nip up and heading towards the dryer. 

“Let’s get you into some nice toasty clothes yeah?”

He replied with a deep purr and nod. 

You opened the dryer and a small wave of warm air washed over your arm. You scooped up as much as you could with your free arm and walked back out to the couch. Plopping down you held up a few articles to Nip and he nearly melted into the warm fabric. You moved him to sit on your lap. 

With a laugh you started sorting out the clothing. Since it was getting late you pulled out the pajamas pieces and laid them out for Nip to choose. With a little prompting he picked out fuzzy black bottoms and a soft white shirt. He let you undress and dress him, then purred happily at the still warm clothing that covered him. 

He was nearly asleep as he leaned back into you, and at the feeling of a toasty warm, purring little skeleton melding into you, you felt not far behind. You didn’t fall asleep though, you folded up all his clothes then scooped Nip into your arms. He didn’t protest, just slumped against your shoulder, arms wrapped up in your shirt and around your neck. 

Struggling with only the use of one arm you picked up one of the piles of his folded clothes and carried them back to the bedroom to his little dressed and put them away with a bit more struggling. After a second round of this his clothes were all put away. 

A yawn escaped you and made you breathless for a moment. Deciding it was time for bed you headed out into the kitchen to start turning off lights. When you got there your refrigerator was open and when your foot slapped against the tile something fell over inside your refrigerator. 

Concerned and confused you walk over and pull the door open in a swift movement. Your eyes opened in surprise, a tiny, rough looking brassy was snarling at you with an even tinier baby brassy in his arms. His eye sockets were blown wide, eyelight expanded in fear as they shook slightly, and a loud snarl ripped from his throat as he held the baby to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I'm not dead! Sorry for the long wait, it was a slight struggle to complete this, life has been busy and im about to start school again, so I have no idea what that is going to do to my ability to write.   
> Thanks for all the kind comments and kudos, it seriously makes my day reading them! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... yeah. Totally should be working on my other fics, but with the stress of moving and having this almost finished I decided to just post this.   
> Super obsessed with Brassberry and the big hunk he is I had to do a bitty version. 
> 
> Inspired by art from: https://boe-someone.tumblr.com/
> 
> And Is It Alright If I Call Your Name? By. witchjuliana https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchjuliana/pseuds/witchjuliana


End file.
